Zazan's Palace
|name = Zazan's Palace |located in = Meteor City |controlled by = Zazan (Former) |inhabitants = * Zazan (Former) * Zazan's Squad: ** Pike (Former) ** Gun-toting Ant (Former) ** Gorilla (Former) ** Small Beetle (Former) ** Boki (Former) ** Pell (Former) |manga debut = Chapter 224 |anime debut = Episode 96 (2011)}} Zazan's Palace is a spider webbed covered palace that acts as a personal Chimera Ant Nest for the self-proclaimed Queen Zazan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Overview Sometime after leaving the Chimera Ant Nest, Zazan with her squadron, arrive in Meteor City and usurp a palace-like edifice, making it her nest. She then colonizes it by subjugating and transforming many of the indigenous residents into Chimera Ant mutants that became her slaves. Plot Chimera Ant arc Zazan makes an announcement to the citizens of Meteor City. It entails for them to either surrender to her or die; chosen ones will be given a permanent place in paradise. Sitting on her throne, Zazan gloats about her superiority over her mother's reproductive process. However, in the same breath compliments her mother for giving birth to her. A disconcerted male individual is then brought to Zazan's throne room pleading to die. Humored by the man, Zazan injects him her Queen Shot and transforms him into a Chimera Ant mutant. Given a warm welcome by her servants, the Chimera Ant mutant then pledges his loyalty to her. As Zazan feels euphoric being the Queen, unbeknownst to her a group of tresspassers enter her palace. Immediately after entering the palace, the small group of Phantom Troupe members goes their separate ways, intending to hunt down the Queen. Zazan's loyal subordinate Pike reports this to her, who elatedly decides to fight them. Although Pike advises against this, she reassures him and sends her loyal subordinate after them, with a flattering remark. While in a rush, Bonolenov encounters a spiky fish-like Chimera Ant. The two briefly skirmish and after Bonolenov uses his Nen ability Battle Cantabile: The Prologue against the Ant he intended to leave. However, the Ant was not incapacitated and it disparages Bonolenov, infuriating him, though he feigns ignorance of it. At that moment in time, several of the other Phantom Troupe members face off with their own endeavors against the Queen's minions. Phinks faces off against a gorilla-like Chimera Ant. The Ant offers a free hit to Phinks as he compares the Spider's prior punches to mosquito bites. Phinks gladly accepts the offer all while claiming 15 should suffice. Shizuku struggles against Pike both of who analyze their opponent's special abilities. Shalnark has trouble trying to manipulate a Chimera Ant soldier because of its tough shell. Feitan encounters Zazan the Queen, who praises him for his serendipitous find, however, Feitan acts unamused by the comment. Unbeknownst to the Troupe members, all of them were being eavesdropped on by the newest member Kalluto. The boy cogitates a plan to intercept the fight between Feitan and Zazan but is approached by a beetle-like Chimera Ant. The Ant planning to capture the boy pulls out a steel rope, on the other hand, Kalluto readies himself for combat.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Kalluto uses a paper fan and tiny triangular confetti against the Ant to locate a weak point in the Ant's left arm. In a Nen ability known as Dance of the Serpent's Bite, Kalluto severs the Ant's left arm and intends to do the same with the right. Shalnark's fight with the soldier Ant continues and he finally manages to manipulate the soldier Ant... or so he thought. The Ant immediately restrains Shalnark, which perplexes him, as he managed to stick his antennae into a vulnerable area. Another Chimera Ant appears by the name of Boki and deduces Shalnark as a Manipulator and the restrained Shalnark deduces the same. With Boki's intention of bringing her to the Queen, Shalnark cogitates that he's left with no other choice. Back to Phinks, he winds his right arm 15 times causing it to amass a tremendous surplus of aura. Taking advantage of his free hit, Phinks uses his Nen ability, Ripper Cyclotron, against the gorilla Ant obliterating him. The deed done, Phinks decides to flip a coin to either go left or right. The fight between Feitan and Zazan begins and Feitan starts off by destroying Zazan's dress that hid her tail.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 The Spiky Ant struggles to land a hit on Bonolenov, so he flees in hopes to find Pike to assist him against his opponent. Bonolenov not allowing the Ant to escape, use his Battle Cantabile: Jupiter to crush the Ant dead. Meanwhile, Kalluto finishes his fight with the beetle-like Ant and chastises himself for his bad habit. Shalnark manages to escape from Boki and Pell and in the process kills them both with his "autopilot mode" Nen ability. Shizuku and Pike's fight continues. Pike entraps Shizuku in a giant web, however, she manages to escape and land several blows on the spider Ant. Sequentially Shizuku then announces that she has won as she has fully analyzed Pike's skills and abilities. Zazan and Feitan's skirmish continues and Zazan disparages her opponent's fighting technique, to which, he agrees. In a sly retort, Feitan says Zazan will be good practice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Finishing off her skirmish with the dim-witted spider Ant, Shizuku exsanguinates the blood from Pike's body. As Feitan and Zazan's deathmatch continues, Kalluto is astounded by Feitan's technique and comes to realize his own inferiority to them. Amid the battle, Feitan fires off a spiked projectile from his umbrella scratching Zazan's face. In a fit of rage, Zazan tears off her tail and transforms into an immense monstrosity. All of Feitan's attacks now rendered ineffective due to Zazan's durable skin. The monstrous Zazan counterattacks with weak emitted aura shredding the upper part of his coat. The Troupe member that watch, don't intervene as it's a race. On that note, Phinks and Bonolenov flip a coin to settle a dispute between them about who should fight next as they arrived at the same time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 The outcome of the coin toss is Bonolenov the winner. In Kalluto's inner monologue, he realizes his inferiority towards the other members. On the other hand, his resolve to retrieve his older brother remains unchanged. Feitan now in trouble as his left arm was broken loses it, causing his fellow Troupe members to flee to avoid the inevitable outcome. Suited in a conjured outfit known as Pain Packer, Feitan creates a massive fireball called Rising Sun. The fireball incinerates Zazan, leaving her as a burnt husk of her former self. With Zazan dead the Chimera mutants are emancipated from Zazan's control and beseech the Troupe to kill them. Phinks agrees to it but only on the condition that they do so by attacking them. The other Troupe members agree and the mutants concede and go off in style.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 References fr:Palais_de_Zazan Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Locations